Only one left!
by crazycherry459
Summary: She was last of her kind. Found sitting in the snow by purebloods. kanameXyuki maybe , ocX! You choose the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight part 1

A small boy in a dark brown coat, with brown hair, and red eyes walked up to the short sky blue haired girl, that was sitting in the snow, wearing a small long sleeved night blue kimono with a sky blue dragon on the back, having no shoes, but only white socks that disappeared going under the kimono.

The girl did not look up when the young boy stopped right in front of her.

"What are you doing out here in the snow?" Asked the small boy, looking down at the blue haired girl.

The blue headed girl only looked up, having icy blue gray eyes look into his red ones.

"Why do you care? You don't know me and I don't know you!" Said the girl with no expression on her face.

"Um..." was the only thing that came out of the boys mouth, as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

Tilting his head slightly before speaking again.

"I'm Kaname Kuran. Who are you?"

The girl only blinked a couple of times before speaking as well.

"Erika Ryuu."

'Dragon, I never heard that name before!' Being the only thought, that came to kaname's mind.

Before even both of the children could say another word, a women had walked up to the two children.

"Kaname who is this?" said the woman looking down at Erika.

"Mother!" Kaname said looking up at the said woman.

"This is Erika Ryuu. But I'm not sure why she's out here." Now looking between the young girl and his mother.

Kaname's mother then bent down onto her knees, trying to get closer to Erika.

"Where's your mother and father Erika?" said kaname's mother.

Erika then looked at the woman for a few moments.

"I saw mommy and daddy shinde(die), with everyone else's." this being said with tears coming to Erika's eyes, but still had no expression on her face. As the tears were falling they slowly turned to icy crystals.

The woman was a little taken back, by the fact that the girl had no family, but a little more by the fact that her tears were turing into crystals.

A moment past, with both the woman and Kaname still standing/sitting there.

"Till me Erika do you know what you are?"

"Huh?" Erika said a little confused at the woman's question.

"I mean are you a pureblood or an aristocrat?"

"...I...am... a Ryuu." Erika said her eyes glowing brighter in the dark along with her pupils turning into slits.

'Dragon?" The mother thought with her eyes widening a little.

"Will then why don't you come with us?" She said standing up and holding out her hand for Erika.

Erika only looked at the hand trying to figure out if she should take it or not.

After a few moments Erika took the woman's pale hand, with her small snow white one.

The woman smiled, and started walking in the direction she had came from, with Kaname following right beside them.

"By the way my name is Juri Kuran, and you well soon meet my husband Haruka Kuran." The woman now known as Juri said smiling at Erika.

And for the first time Erika smiled as well.

-Years later-

At Cross Academy, a private school.

Cross Academy, a distinguished boarding school, is attends by two groups of students: The day class and the night class.

The day and night class share the same building for instruction...

...And there's always a bit of chaos in the evening when the night class comes out of their dorm to attend class.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, DISCIPlNARY COMMITTEE!" Yelled some random day class girl.

The day class Makes such a fuss every evening...

... Because the night class is an elite group ...

"KREEE!" (Gate opens)

... And they are all extremely BEAUTIFUL!

"Good morning girls! You're all so lively and cut today!" Said a Blond hair, blue eyes boy also known as Aido Hanabusa said, as he walked happily, with the other night class students.

All the day class girls started yelling and running, which lead to Yuki Cross to fall on her hands and knees with a "Oof!".

"Are you all right, Yuki?" Said a handsome young man, known as Kaname Kuran, asked while helping Yuki sit up.

"Thank you for doing this every day." Kaname said giving Yuki a smile.

"KANAME!" Yuki said with a blush coming to her face. And then only to quickly stand up with her hands on her skirt giving him a quick bow.

"I'm fine! Thank you very much!" Yuki said still having a blush on her face.

"Heh! You always speak so formally to me. It makes me feel a little lonely..." The still smiling Kaname said.

"Um...Well.. Because.. You saved my life, Kaname!" Yuki quickly said waving her hand in front of her face as to not give Kaname the wrong idea.

Kaname Kuran, The president of the night class and the moon dormitory. And ...The boy who saved Yuki's life ten years ago.

"Don't worry about that. It was a long time ago." Kaname said while putting his hand on top of Yuki's head. That was before he's wrist was grabbed by none other the Zero Kiryu himself.

"Class has started...Kuran." said Zero.

Kaname then snatched his wrist away from zero, and turning as he walked away saying, "You're scary Mr. Disciplinary committee." while being next to a girl with short sky blue hair, and snow white skin.

"K..Kuran! Um.. Please accept this!" said a day class girl said showing a rose to Kaname.

"Thanking you." Kaname said taking the rose then walking off.

The night class is not just an elite group of good looking students. There is a secret that the day class does not know.

The night class consists entirely of vampires. And something else.

The members of the disciplinary committee are to hide the real purpose, they are the guardians of the school. There duty is to guard the night class's secret. But the guardians don't know all of which is hidden in the night class.

****Erika's p.o.v***

I was sitting by Kaname-chan, with my head on my hand looking and feeling as bored as ever, hearing the same thing over and over again.

"The effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our night class has been verified all over the word."

Ok, not that part. The part that's coming up.

"You students are the pride of our school... And of the night clan."

Yep, that's the part ever night saying that same verse over and over again.

"It wasn't much." said Ruka Souen.

"Just a group study." said a random night class student.

"This environment, where we can co-exist with humans, gave us crucial insight for it's development..Right Kaname-sama?" said another random student.

"Heh. You're right." Kaname said while flip pages in his book.

"I appreciate that the headmaster allows us to study here... What about you Erika?" Kaname asked as he turned to look at me.

"(Sighs) Hai(yes) I agree Kaname-chan." I said with boredom in my voice, while looking at him.

Man, I hate going to class.

Hmm, but I do have a feeling that something is going to happen, but the question is what. I thought put my head onto the cold desk that felt really good on my skin, closing my eyes hopping to get some sleep.

Not long after I had fell a sleep I heard Kaname get up, Having only one though go throw my head with a huge smirk on my face,'Stupid Aido!'

Knowing what is about to happen, with one of my many gift, this being able to see the future in my sleep. Sweet huh! Well only sometimes.

Sigh, I better get up before Kaname kills him. I thought before disappearing leaving only a light gust of wind.

By the time I got there I saw Kaname saying sorry, and Yuki saying it's fine, While she watched him walk away.

After Yuki and zero left, along with Kaname, Aido, and Akatsuki walk the other direction. I landed besided Kaname, making both Aido and Akatsuki jump a little, but still keep their cool. Or trying to any way, Hehe!

-Time skip-

We were now back at the moon dorms, in one of the many room it has. And when I say many, I mean a lot more then that.

Looking over to Kaname only to see him with is now black long sleeved shirt unbuttoned, and a tile in his hand.

"(Sigh) Ten day's suspension." I said while looking at Kaname figure out what he was thinking, which I had an idea of, and it not being good one bit.

"Mmm... Yuki's blood was worth it. I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me." Aido said with a dreamed expression on his face, as he did not notice Kaname walk toward him.

"I couldn't resist her blood and I just..-" Aido dint get to finish as he was cut on the face by Kaname.

"Just?" Kaname said with an angry/calm look on his face.

"-sorry." was the only thing that came out of his mouth, as he had a pout look on his face.

I watched as Kaname licked the blood off is finger, having only one thing to say.

"Baka(idiot)!" I said in a soft voice, as I looked at Aido who still had a pouted on his face.

First night / end.

I've had this idea for a couple of days now! so im going to see were it go's!


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire knight part 2

There is a secret regarding cross academy's night class. A secret the day class does not know... The night class is for vampires, and ...something else!

*****Erika's p.o.v******

"UNNGH... Kaname-chan why must they be so LOUD!" I complained with an annoyed/sleepy voice, with my head under my soft dark blue blanket with gray clouds on it, knowing it was St. Xocolatl's day.

Pulling my cool but still warm blanket down from my face, I turn my head only to see Kaname all up in his blankets trying to hide from the sun that was coming out the window, on the other side of the room.

(A/N: yes they sleep in the same room but the rooms are HUGE and the each have there side. Like Akatsuki and Aido!)

I lazily rolling my sleepy eyes, as I jumped up from my nice comfortable bed. Having my bare feet touch the cold floor, not being bothered by it what's so ever.

Lazily I walk over to the window and closed the curtains, turned back around and walked back to my bed.

"Thanks." Kaname said a little lazily.

"Hmmm!" being the only answer I gave him as I flopped on to my blue and black bed, only moving to get in a comfortable spot, then falling fast asleep.

-Twilight-

"KREE!" (Gate opens)

"Attention please! Line up! Don't come out of the gates yet!" yelled Yuki while putting up a yellow card.

*****Erika's p.o.v.******

As most of the night class had came out of the gate, a question had came in to my head. So to get the answer I turn to the person right beside me, which so happen to be Kaname-chan.

"Hey Kaname-chan, can I have some of your chocolates?" I said giving him a grin.

" The ones I don't want you, may have." Kaname said while looking at all the other night class student.

That when we both spotted Aido run off yelling," I'VE GOT TO GET ALL THE CHOCOLATES!"

"Aido... Behave yourself do you under stand?" Kaname said while looking at Aido.

"Yes... President Kuran." being Aido's only reply.

Hmmm...as far as I know, Kaname only wants her chocolates.

"Um.."

Turning my head I see a day class girl come up to Kaname with a blush on her face.

"Kuran please accept my chocolate!" the girl said sounding some what nerves.

"Oh... Thank you." Being kaname's only reply.

"oh! Sure." said the girl.

Then a couple of other girls asked too.

" Wow! There multiplying, don't you think so too seiren?" Turing to look at the girl with short hair.

But before she could say anything Kaname was already coming this way with some chocolates in his hands while telling Yuki not to get hurt.

Well that was tell Yuki was pushed to the ground, and Zero coming out of no where picked up what seems to be a box of chocolates and trowing them to Kaname.

"Kuran!" zero said getting kaname's attention, while caching the small box.

"You forgot something." zero said with an annoyed look on his face.

"What? How did you... Zero!" Yuki said while blushing.

"I'll take this with me. Thank you Yuki." being kaname's only reply.

"Y-Yes!" Yuki said having a huge blush on her face. Is what I saw before I started walking with Kaname and Seiren.

"Kaname-sama those must be a nuisance I'll hold them for you." Seiren said.

"You can have those Erika. This ones is enough for me." Kaname said walking off.

Looking at Seiren, I saw that she had no candy.

"You want some?" I said with a smile to Seiren.

"No thank you Erika-sama." she said walking toward the school.

All well more for me! Hmm maybe I should go to class? Ether way I have to go! At lest I have some candy to help me throw the class. I thought before walking toward the school as well.

-Time skip-

I was sitting in a big room with Kaname and Ichijo Takuma, with books that were all around us.

I way laying with my back against the floor, reading a one of ichijo's manga's.

"By the way... Kiryu of the disciplinary committee didn't look too well today." Ichijo said to Kaname, who was putting some blood tablets in his glass.

Not look up from my manga, but not having my full attention on it, I listened to what Kaname had to say.

" He can't help it..."

"Do you know something?" Ichijo said still looking at Kaname.

"His life has changed... Since that incident four year ago." Kaname said while looking at his now bloody drink.

That incident... I remember now. So that's whats about to happen. But the question is when it well happen!

Second night/ End.

彡 *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Yes I know it was short and all but I well have the next one up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire knight part 3

Hello again! Ok we got some votes! And for those that dont know who to vote for here is some pairing! It well have how many vote for each pairing.

ErikaXKaname - 1

ErikaXZero - 0

ErikaXAkatsuki -0

ErikaXIchijo - 0

ErikaXShiki - 0

ErikaXHarem - 0

ErikaXsomeone else - 0 (You well have to tell me who.)

YukiXKaname -0

YukiXZero -0

YukiXsomeone else -0 (You well have to tell me who.)

yuki and no one -0

Well here are your choose's. If you don't like I dont care! Anyway here is the story.

Main Thought's

"Talking"

In this private boarding school, Cross Academy... There is a special night class that is separated from the day class. The night class is for vampires, and ...something else!

The only ones that no this secret are the guardians and the headmaster of the school. But the guardians only know half of the truth.

**Third night**

彡 Erika's p.o.v 彡

Kaname, Ruka, and I were walking down the hall... well I was reading another manga and walking. So it was Kaname and Ruka who were really just walking... Well you get the point.

Anyway, looking up from the manga so I don't run into any of the day class student or just anybody really, I notice Zero walking toward us. For some reason Zero look paler than usual. We along with zero stop right in front of each other.

"How strange Kiryu... Yuki isn't with you today?" Kaname said with a small smile as to not give the other students any attention. Funny we still got it anyway! 

Only giving Zero a reason to glare at us or more like Kaname as he walk a few steps past us while giving use the reason why Yuki was not with him," She has supple mentary, classes Kuran."

"Kiryu...how are you now a days?" Kaname said while looking back at Zero.

As quick as it was said, Zero quickly turned his head to look at Kaname. You think he would of had whiplash. 

"Take care." Kaname spoke as he walked off.

I was about to fallow, when I notice Ruka giving Zero a stare/glare before walking off as well.

She's planning something! Maybe I should follow her? Hmmm... I thought before walking away with the manga in front of my face again.

- Erika's and kaname's room-

"Erika."

"Hmmm?" I said while not look up from my manga as I laid on my bed. When I looked up I saw Kaname looking down at me.

"I'm going to the headmasters office. Would you like to go?" Kaname said still looking down at me.

Sitting up, I put my thumb and index finger on the my chin while rubbing it, to give the 'Im thinking' look. Before looking back up and shaking my head saying no.

"Very well. I should be back in a little bit. Oh and Erika try not to cause trouble!" He said while walking to the door but only to stop and give me a pointed look saying 'I mean it'.

"Hai!" Was my only replay as I looked back to the manga I was reading.

After I heard the door close I wanted a few minutes before jumping up from my bed throwing the manga onto the bed and headed for the window.

Now lets go see what Ruka is up to. Knowing her she would have gotten mad for the way Zero was talking to Kaname-chan or something. 

Normal p.o.v.

Erika had been walking around for a while now, till she had turned a corner, and only to see Zero with his Bloody Rose gun (A/N; I think thats what it's called.) pointing at Ruka's neck along with a small crowd of night class students.

"Why does Kaname-sama consideration to a human like you?... I can't allow it." Ruka spoke glaring at Zero.

Erika watched as Akatsuki walked up to Ruka. " Don't be too jealouse Ruka... And the rest of you. If President Kuran found out, he would reprimand you.

Akatsuki had then walked up to Zero putting his hand on his arm. " Hey! You put that away Kiryu."

That's when Zero grabbed Akatsuki's hand flipping him onto his back .

"How embarrassing .." Some of the students said, while Akatsuki just told them to " Shut up."

"So you're all here to beat me up, using Kaname Kuran as an Excuse." Zero spoke as he put his Bloody rose away. " Come on vampires. I've been pissed off lately." The smirking Zero said as he kracked his knuckels.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yuki yelled while jumping over the other students while landing next to Zero. "Fighting is prohibited! It says so in the student handbook!"

Student handbook! Funny I threw mine out the window!  Erika thought rubbing the back of her head, remebering the small but thick book.

"If you want to fight I will-

**Erika's pov**

"There's no need for a fight Yuki-chan!" I said walking up to the group with a grin on my face.

"Erika!" Some of the student said alittle shocked from me coming out of no where.

"Ruka!" I said looking at her with my grin changing into a smile. Hoping she well get what i was doing.

"(Sigh) Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore. Let's go back to class." She said turning around with the other students, going back to class.

(Sigh) I better go see Kaname. But for some reason I have a bad feeling about to night!  I thought turning toward the head masters office, before I could hear yuki and Zero talking. But I did feel someone's eyes looking at me, but just shurgged it off as nothing.

**Few minunts later**

Ever step I took the feeling just keep getting worse and worse. I finally just stopped wondering if I should go take a nap to see what would happen. But before I could think more about it, the feeling got ten times worse before I smelt it. **Blood! **And not just any blood, it was Yuki's blood. Shit! of all the people it just had to be her. (Sigh) Kaname-chan is going to very pissed tonight. I better go calm the night class before they come running out of the classrooms. Was my last thought before I disapeared into the wind.

**End of Third night**

**Fourth night: next day**

**Dream/Future**

"I can stop ..that time comes." Yuki said while still hugging Zero.

(A/N: short dream I know. But they will be more.)

**End**

When I had awake it was only a few hours past morning. Meaning that what I just saw would happen but in a few bad thing is now I can't sleep. So I did what any in his "normal" person would do. Pranks! Quiely tip toeing out of the room so I don't wake Kaname-chan up. Because he would just till me to get my butt back in bed. Closing the door every so slowly, before running down the halls to plan my awesome prank. But first I need to see who my target would be.

**And hour later**

ok so I got a plan but I just need a target and some help. Well to tell you the truth its not as awesome as I first thought it would be but it well still be funny. Hmm I guess i better not do it to someone Kaname like or I get in big trouble. I thought as I walked back to my room. On my way there I saw Aido with a red mark on his face. As we walked back I saw that i was from a slap from the hand that was froming on his check. He seem to be in deep thought, because he had this daze looking in his eyes as he past me. Hmm slap + daze = Kaname. Hmm i guess i well just have to ask, knowing him he would be thinking up some kind of punishment.  I thought as I was opeining the door to my or should I say are room, when I saw kaname with a some what pissed look on his face. Well you have a hard time till but luckly I have been with him for so long i know what face is what.

Walking up to him I only said four words. "I have an idea!" He only looked at me with his eye brow raised. "Is that so!" Kaname said with little bit of amusement in his voice, before I started teling him my prank- I mean plan. Heheh!

**End of fourth night**


End file.
